stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
University
A university (sometimes called a U''' or '''uni) is a higher learning, award-granting institution with research and teaching facilities. Most universities are comprised of two or more colleges/departments and, in the cases of Lyran or Quebecer universities, faculties, providing the education. Hoshi Sato was a university professor specializing in linguistics, teaching in Brazil, before she became the communications officer aboard the Earth Starfleet starship in 2151. ( ) Dr. Leonard McCoy was a student at the University of Mississippi when he met the joined-Trill Emony Dax, who was judging a gymnastics competition on Earth, c. 2245. ( ; : "Old Souls") At some point before he joined the crew of the ''Enterprise'', McCoy spent a year doing pure research at Cornell's medical school in New York City. ( ) Joanna McCoy was a xenozoologist at Urey University on Earth. ( Star Trek #40 and #43: "Furlough to Fury" and "World Beneath the Waves") Student unions were a common fixture in Federation and Lyran universities. ( : "Redshirt Computer", : "Rode the 300", "The Defector (TSF)") Lyran Us traditionally delivered, via transporter, physical decision letters to all applicants who applied to an U from the same planet as the university. For all other applicants, printable decision letters were sent out online. In addition, universities that waitlisted or rejected very qualified applicants were said to be afflicted by Tufts Syndrome and students thus treated were said to be tufted. |Super-Jupiter Beacon}} Organization The fees paid by the students to attend courses in an university is called tuition. As such, changes in tuition was a sensitive subject throughout history and among a variety of races, be it Klingons, Malachorians or other species. |Rode the 300}} Klingon universities were organized in trimesters that were roughly the same length as Federation or Lyran semesters (16-18 weeks at 7 days apiece) and semester credits previously earned at Federation or Lyran universities count as trimester credits at full value in Klingon universities. In addition, Klingon universities were among the most expensive in the Beta Quadrant since the Dominion War. |The Defector|TSF}} Curriculum University curricula varied from a school to another, but many universities offered courses in computer science, history, education, medicine, pharmacy, anthropology, physics as well as linguistics. ( ) Typology Universities were classified in different ways that depended on the race, but the most commonly used scheme in the 24th century and the 25th century was of Lyran origin. ( ) Athletics Some universities were notorious for their athletic programs while others did not have varsity athletics. In the 20th century and the 21st century (later described as the "days of American semi-pro dominance") several universities, especially those who belonged to "Power 5 Conferences", went so far as admitting students that couldn't learn just to stock their American football (and basketball) rosters. |Arthur Porter and the Corpse of Azkapanama}} Most universities that engaged in athletics recruit high school-level athletes grades-blind, while the University of Chicago (and Ivy League schools) recruited grades-aware. |Dear Sixteen-Year-Old Me}} List of Universities and Institutes of Higher Learning Cardassian Union *Central University *University of Culat Ferengi Alliance Ferenginar *Haryalevard Academy of Business Management Klingon Empire Qo'noS *Kargoth Law School Ter'jas Mor *Osric University Interstellar Concordium Thuban *Berlusconi Institute for Excellence in Profiteering Lyran Star Empire *Criminally Overpriced University *Imperial College of Sexology *University of Serafew Lyra *Lyran Starfleet Academy *Metro University Maaz *Wesleyan A&M Malachor V *Aldanna University *Lagdou University Monastir *University of Whoville Nyagullah *Tampere Jerky University Peladine *Dalmasca University *Herguan University *Seirauna University Sabzevar Colony *Kinda Sorta College Vrauzon *Quendelton State University *Spoiled Rotten University Xita *Eldeon University Rakelli Democratic Republic Adeptus IV * Braytac University Rakellus * National Fashion Institute Romulan Star Empire Simpson's Planet *Springfield University United Federation of Planets Aldebaran Prime * University of Aldebaran ** New Melbourne, Aldebaran Prime * Aldebaran Music Academy Alpha Centauri * University of Alpha Centauri * Cochrane Institute * Delthara University * University of Oreas Betazed * University of Betazed Coridan (planet) *University of Cordas Earth *Archer University ** New York State, North America *University of British Columbia *Brown University *Carnegie Mellon University *University of Chicago ** Chicago *Columbia University ** New York City *Concordia University ** Montreal, Quebec, North America *Cornell University *Dartmouth College *Georgetown University **Washington DC, North America *Harvard University *Kent State University *Laval University ** Quebec City, Quebec, North America *University of Maryland ** College Park, Maryland *McGill University *University of Minnesota *Monash University ** Melbourne, Australia *New York University ** New York City *Northwestern University ** Chicago, Illinois *Oxford University *University of Pennsylvania ** Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *Princeton University *University of Queensland ** Brisbane, Australia *Rutgers University **New Jersey, North America *Saint Petersburg State University *University of Sydney *Technion **Haifa, Israel *Tufts University **Boston, Massachusetts, North America *Tulane University **New Orleans, North America *University of California, Berkeley *University of California, Hastings **San Francisco, North America *University of Canterbury *University of Kansas *University of Makropyrios *University of Mississippi ** Oxford, Mississippi, North America *University of Montreal ** Montreal, Quebec, North America *University of North Carolina *Sorbonne ** Paris, Europe * Starfleet Academy ** San Francisco, California, North America * University of Tampere ** Tampere, Finland * University of Washington ** Seattle * Washington University in St. Louis ** St. Louis, Missouri *Yale University * Yugra State University L-5 Colony 2 *Asimov University Mars * Bradbury University * Leran Manev State University ** Leran Manev Vulcan * Vulcan Science Academy Interstellar * Daystrom Institute Other *Taladu **Ardnieu University Gallery UCBerkeleyCampus.jpg|Berkeley campus Rutgers logotype.png|Rutgers logo Tufts-University-logo.png|Tufts logo Université Laval (logo).svg|Laval University logo Monash-shield.png|Monash logo University of Montreal logo.png|University of Montreal logo UdeM.jpg|University of Montreal campus * Category:Organizations Category:Education